


I'm Hoping it Might

by Bubblebirdie



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24042832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubblebirdie/pseuds/Bubblebirdie
Summary: The moment Felicity sets eyes on Sara Lance, she knows she's gone. The only problem is Sara's dating Oliver Queen.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sara Lance & Felicity Smoak, Sara Lance/Felicity Smoak, Sara Lance/Oliver Queen
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	1. My Door's Always Open

“Felicity, right? I’m Sara,” The blonde introduced herself and with her words, Felicity deflated. _Why did she have to be the one who Oliver was dating?_

“Yes,” she said shyly. Suddenly, she could barely speak. Sara was smiling at her and butterflies swarmed her insides, and then, she reached forward to tuck a stray piece of hair back behind Felicity’s ear. _She was beautiful._

“Thanks,” Felicity’s eyes grew wide.

“I didn’t- did I say that out loud? Oh my god, I’m sorry- Well, not that I can be sorry for saying that. It’s true,” Felicity squeezed her eyes shut in an attempt to shut herself up. It wasn’t working, “I mean- I’m not hitting on you or anything. Although wouldn’t blame anyone who did. It would be a waste though because your Oliver’s girlfriend and,”

“You’re cute,” Sara’s arms were crossed, and she was gazing affectionately at Felicity. Her mouth formed a soft ‘o’ as Sara walked past her to greet someone else. Felicity walked dejectedly over to the couch and sunk into it. _It wasn’t fair. Maybe, they’d break up? That was a terrible thing to wish on your friend. Even then, she didn’t know if Sara was into girls. And even then, why would she fall for her…she wasn’t exactly a catch._

~

“Lis!” Felicity turned around so fast; she nearly spilled her coffee. “I can call you that- right?”

“Sara,” she practically squeaked. Sara walked up to her and hugged her. She felt a multitude of emotions flood through her. Definitely more than she could handle. _Sara smelled good. Like jasmine and smoke._ “How are you and Oliver?” _Please say not together- stop thinking that. One can hope?_

“We’re doing good. How are you doing? I feel like I haven’t seen you in forever. You look good,” Felicity could feel her heart rate rise as Sara spoke.

“I’m well- actually, this is my first coffee today, so I’m as good as one can be without their morning coffee. Actually, it’s different than my usual. I like to try new things sometimes,” she took a sniff of her drink, “Although in this case, I think the broadening my horizons failed. It tastes terrible,”

“Can I try?” Felicity could have sworn that Sara looked to her lips for a moment. The tension was so thick, you could cut it with a knife. As she watched Sara put her mouth right where Felicity’s had been only seconds ago, her stomach did backflip. _How can someone make drinking coffee look sexy? I mean- eating, I get the whole innuendo thing but drinking? This is crazy._ “Can I have this then?”

“You like that?” She wrinkled her nose and then, immediately chastised herself for being rude. “I mean- sure. I didn’t mean to insult your drink choices. You seem like the person who only swallows the good stuff,” Sara let out an amused huff, and Felicity really, really wanted to facepalm. “I’m just going to go now,” She finally excused herself and nearly ran out of there.

“Hey, we should get coffee some time, and I can make up for stealing your drink,” Sara called after her. Felicity was unable to focus on anything for the rest of the day.

~

“Lis,” Sara groaned putting her head down on the table. Felicity giggled innocently at her. “how the hell do you eat so much? You’re tiny,”

“You’re just as tall as me,” Felicity took a sip of her milkshake. She was high on happiness. Sara had more than made up for stealing her coffee. They’d gone out to a new café Sara’s friend was opening, and then, they had ended up spending the day together. _Sara had wanted to spend the whole day with her!_ Sara nudged Felicity’s leg with her sneaker playfully, and then, before Felicity could say “oh, frack!”, she swung her feet into Felicity’s lap. “You’re a child,”

“How am I going to afford this!” Sara continued dramatically, “You ordered practically the entire restaurant!” _Stripping- maybe?_

“I’m sure you could persuade some kind soul to cover half of the expenses,” Felicity tried and failed to get Sara’s feet off her lap.

“You offering Lis?” Sara waggled her eyebrows, but when the check came, Sara paid for it. Felicity tried to get her to split the bill, but Sara only pushed her away.

“You’ve paid for everything today,” Sara’s arm was swung around Felicity’s shoulder as they walked out of the restaurant.

“So?” Sara turned to look Felicity straight in the eye, and she practically shivered under Sara’s intense stare.

“I’m just saying- now, I owe you,” Felicity tried nonchalantly. She could see the smirk forming on Sara’s face, and she knew exactly what Felicity was doing. She didn’t call her out on it though.

“I guess,” She put her head on Felicity’s shoulder and sighed softly.

~

“Lis,” Felicity opened her door uncertainly. _Sara knew where she lived- huh._ Sara took two sure steps over the threshold and hugged Felicity tight. She reciprocated of course. Sara’s hair smelled more like smoke and scotch than jasmine though.

“Are you okay Sara?” Felicity put her hands on Sara’s shoulders. Her eyes were dilated and red. She’d been drinking and crying. Sara just tried to hug her again, but Felicity stopped her firmly. “Sara, talk to me,” She shut the door behind them and led Sara into the living room.

“What if I don’t want to talk,” Sara looked at her desperately, and the angst in her gaze broke Felicity. So, she gave in.

“Fine, stay here,” Sara only reluctantly let go of Felicity, staring longingly after her. _Longingly? - she was probably imagining it._ Felicity searched through her freezer finally coming up with a pint of mint chip and grabbed a bag of sour-cream and onion chips. Felicity personally did not like sour-cream and onion chips, and she had bought them only because Sara had mentioned she loved them.

They fell asleep together on the couch, a movie playing in the background. For all of her teasing Felicity about her bottom-less pit of stomach, Sara had eaten all of the chips and half of the ice cream. Felicity finished the mint-chip of though, and the empty container was dropped on the floor along with the crumpled chip bag.

~

“Felicity,” Sara murmured sleepily, pulling her closer and tangling her hand in Felicity’s hair. Felicity slowly opened her eyes to be greeted with the sight a half-asleep Sara Lance who had drool dried on the corner of her mouth. _She wouldn’t mind waking up to that every day._ Someone knocked on the door jerking Felicity completely into the present. _Holy frack! She just slept with Sara a.k.a. her biggest crush ever._ The person at the door didn’t seem to be letting up anytime soon, so Felicity tried to ease herself out of Sara’s arms. “Lis,” Sara buried her head into Felicity’s shoulder, “Lis don’t go,”

“Sara,” She tugged at her arms trying to free them. “Sara,” Her eyes flew open as Felicity repeated her name.

“Oh!” Sara took in their position and moved immediately to untangle their limbs. “Sorry,” Felicity squinted up at her. Her response had been odd and very not Sara. She didn’t have time to think about that though because she really needed to answer the door.

“Oliver, hey, why are you here?” He was standing in front of Felicity’s door, his hands in his pockets. He looked almost sheepish.

“Sara broke up with me,” _Ah, that explained the tears and the scotch._

“You’re telling me this why?” Felicity brought her hand up to rub her forehead. This morning had been very confusing.

“Well, she said that you had feelings for me?” He shifted his weight not meeting her eyes.

“I don’t,” Felicity tilted her head and furrowed her eyebrows.

“What?” Sara appeared behind Felicity and rested her head on her shoulder. “What are you talking about?”

“I’m pretty sure I’d know if I had a crush on Oliver,” She planned on scolding Sara for breaking up with her boyfriend to set Felicity up with said boyfriend, but Sara’s expression stopped her in her tracks. She looked like Christmas had come early.

“Then why were you so jealous of us?” She was smirking. _Did Sara know about her not-so-platonic feelings?_

“No- no I wasn’t,” Felicity denied vehemently, shaking her head and causing her glasses to bounce on her nose.

“I’m going to go,” Oliver announced, but the girls were lost in each other’s eyes. Sara’s arms slid around Felicity’s waist possessively.

“Aww, did Lis have a crush,” Sara’s eyes were sparkling. Felicity licked her lips.

“I mean kind of- it depends on how you define crush, but it definitely wasn’t on Oliver because ew! I mean the guy’s hot, but he’s just my friend you know. I mean we’re just friends right- which would totally work except I don’t exactly have, umm, just friends feeling for you because you’re really hot and I-,”

“You’re cute,”


	2. Left Unlocked for You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because even the most perceptive people misjudge situations. Especially the ones they're involved in.

The moment that Sara set eyes on Felicity Smoak, she knew that she didn’t stand a chance. Her relationship with Ollie was never meant to be permanent. It happened because they were lonely. It was tribute to their younger selves. A goodbye to their youth. So, it didn’t bother her so much that Oliver was looking at Felicity like that. Like she was the only person in the universe. No, what bothered her was that it was Felicity. She had only met the girl a few weeks ago, and yet now, when Sara looked up, she realized that she was surrounded by her. Sara’s weeks were marked by the number of hours she got to spend with Felicity. 

“Sara?” Felicity’s voice came through chirpy as always.

“Lis, what is it?” Sara balanced her phone between her ear and her shoulder as she worked.

“Umm- I’m really sorry but I’m going to have to cancel on lunch plans today,” Sara put down her pen and leaned back in her chair, spinning it around.

“It’s fine!” Sara assured her, “I have a lot of paperwork to catch up on anyway,” She tapped her foot against the ground.

“Really? Thanks. Raincheck then?”

“Of course,” There was a moment of silence where Sara could just hear Felicity breathing, and then, she hung up. Sara stared blankly at the wall.

But so, were Ollie’s. His eyes lit up whenever she walked into the room. Sara could visibly see tension melting off of him as Felicity babbled on about an annoying colleague. It was so obvious, but neither of them seemed to notice. Felicity didn’t lean into his touch; sometimes, she actually brushed away the occasional hand he put on her shoulder. When that happened, Sara mentally high-five Felicity. Except then, she would find her staring at them. Felicity was jealous. Sara had to give her credit, she hid it very, very well, but Sara literally read people for a living. 

“Hey guys,” Felicity came to sit down next to Sara. The perfect position to talk to Oliver.

“Felicity,” and Oliver grinned. Sara could count on one hand the number of times she had seen that happen since he had come home from the army. On the other hand, the number of times Felicity had made him smile probably numbered in the billions.

“Those two are adorable,” Felicity sighed.

“Yeah,” Sara rested her hand on Felicity’s thigh, and Oliver nodded in agreement.

“Do you two want kids?” The look on Felicity’s face was strained, but she kept up the curious, happy charade. Sara and Oliver instantly recoiled from one another. When Sara turned to look at Felicity, she seemed almost happy at their reaction.

Their relationship became about Sara keeping Oliver away from Felicity. She was going through the motions now because she couldn’t handle seeing them together. It was selfish, but when had she ever been known for thinking about others. She was falling hard, but she was also flying solo. So, she did what she had to. Ollie knew something was up, but he didn’t question it. He knew better than to push, but Sara wanted someone who didn’t know better. She wanted Felicity. She was smart, funny, cute as fuck, and being around her was like a breath of fresh air. She chewed on pens when she was nervous despite announcing she abhorred the habit. She could eat a lot. And when Sara said a lot, she meant a lot. That girl had insanely good metabolism though because she only had a kiss of fat on her belly despite the mind-boggling amount of carbs she consumed on a daily basis. These were tiny details that gave Sara only a little insight into Felicity’s life, and she wanted more. She craved Felicity really. It was an addiction, and as Oliver so aptly put it- Felicity was remarkable. 

“Afternoon milady,” Sara walked into Felicity’s office and sat a bag of Big Belly Burger down in front of her. Felicity stop working, looking up from her computer in surprise.

“Oh, Sara, I didn’t know we were having lunch,” She quickly saved the code she’d been working on, giving Sara her undivided attention.

“I thought I’d surprise you,” but Felicity was biting her lip and avoiding Sara’s gaze. “Lis, what’s wrong?”

“It’s just… I told Oliver I’d meet him for lunch,” she confessed miserably, “, but you’re already here… and with my favorite food which I’ve actually stopped eating lately. Big Belly Burger’s giving me a big belly but I’ve missed it,” Felicity closed her eyes and inhaled the greasy scent.

“I’m sure he’ll be fine if you cancel. Now come on, don’t you think it’s time you took a break from your diet,” Sara opened the bag and offered Felicity a tantalizing fry. She looked at Sara, sighed affectedly, and then, took the fry and gobbled it down. She made grabby hands at Sara as she unloaded the rest of their order.

“Gimme!”

“Patience is a virtue, Lis,”

Then, Sara realized how selfish she’d been. If she truly cared for Felicity, if she wanted Felicity to smile that beautiful smile of hers every day, she needed to let go of her far-fetched fantasy. So, she broke up with Oliver. It was simple. There was no parting fight. No begging for her to stay. There relationship had been made to end. She knew that she could just as easily leave, and Felicity and Oliver would never get together. She’d seen the way those two crazy kids looked at each other, and as much as it hurt, all she wanted was for Felicity to be happy. So, she gave him a little nudge in the right direction.

“Hey and Ollie,” Sara stopped in the doorway.

“Sara?”

“Don’t waste anytime telling her,” She watched him knowingly. His eyes widened, and he denied he knew what she was talking about. Good old predictable Ollie.

“Telling who? What?”

“Felicity likes you too you know,” Sara wasn’t much of crier, but it took all her self-control not to burst into tears.

“Bye Sara,”

“See you around Queen,”

Then, she went out for a drink. Or several. She wallowed in self-pity because she had just given Felicity away. Lost her forever. In the clarity that came with her fifth scotch that night, she knew she needed to see Felicity. A goodbye. Because some time next week, maybe even tomorrow morning, Sara would no longer be able to pretend that she was hers. 

“Lis,” Sara remembered stumbling over the doorstep. Knowing all she needed, all she wanted was Felicity, and wrapping her up in her arms accordingly.

“Are you okay Sara?” and she smiled a watery smile because Felicity was always so caring, so attentive. Nobody deserved her, not Ollie, and definitely not Sara.

“What if I don’t want to talk,” Sara felt so guilty for burdening her like this, but for now, she ignored it. Shoved her feelings down deep because Felicity was here. And for now, Sara could just love her.

“Fine, stay here,” That was the end of it. Felicity gave in. She didn’t ask questions, promising to wait until morning before interrogating Sara.

The next day came with many, many surprises. Most notably, the fact that Felicity didn’t have feelings for Oliver. That the reason she had been staring at them was because she was jealous of him. She wanted to be with Sara. Sara’s feelings were reciprocated, and it was a miracle. Nothing in Sara’s life had prepared her for this. This unbelievable, all-encompassing happiness that flooded through her as Lis rambled on.

“You’re cute,”

And then, she shut her up with a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like Sara was a little out of character in this chapter. A little bit too much Oliver-ish. I'm sorry if the different formatting was hard to read. Anyway, hope you liked it!
> 
> I've changed this fic from 3 chapters to 2 chapters. I originally planned the last chapter to be a sort of 1 year later/ anniversary celebration-type thing. I tried writing out, but it just didn't fit. I was stuck, so I decided to keep it like this. Honestly, I like it better this way- it's about the starting of a beautiful relationship. Sorry about the final chapter though (the title was going to be "My Door's Your Door Too"). :(

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this was meant to be short and sweet. It's from Felicity's POV, so there are a lot of unanswered questions about how Oliver and Sara's relationship ended and stuff. I will probably get to that at some point. Other than that, I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading.


End file.
